


Café da Manhã

by Fushigikage



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Breakfast, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Gen, Pregnancy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27393223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fushigikage/pseuds/Fushigikage
Summary: O cheiro agradável que vinha da cozinha foi o incentivo que precisava para se levantar e encarar o novo dia.
Relationships: Patrick Jane/Teresa Lisbon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Café da Manhã

**Author's Note:**

> Apenas uma história curta e fofa com o casal do milênio.

Esticou a mão preguiçosamente para desligar o despertador que, insistente, tocava há quase dez minutos ─ impedindo que sua tarefa de  ignorá-lo tivesse êxito. Um feixe de luz entrava tímido pela janela, iluminando o quarto escuro e silencioso. Virou-se para o lado apenas para encontrar o espaço, que deveria estar ocupado, vazio. De certa forma, Teresa estava acostumada a acordar sozinha ─ pois, mesmo sendo um grande preguiçoso, ela bem sabia dos problemas de Patrick em dormir uma noite de sono completa. Algumas vezes, ele chegava a vir para cama, só para esperar que ela acordasse. 

No entanto, esse não era um daqueles dias. Sentou-se devagar na cama, sem pressa. O relógio estava ao seu favor e a última coisa que faria naquele momento seria levantar depressa. De onde estava, sentia o aroma vindo da cozinha ─ o que revelava a localização de seu marido fujão. O cheiro agradável de comida abriu seu apetite e foi o incentivo que precisava para, finalmente, levantar e encarar o novo dia. Foi direto para a cozinha, sem se preocupar com nada além de ingerir aquele alimento que, pelo cheiro, parecia delicioso.

De pé em frente ao fogão estava Patrick Jane e sua inseparável frigideira que comprara em sua lua de mel. “ _ Essa é uma das boas, Teresa _ ”, ele lhe disse na ocasião. Ela riu com a lembrança, afinal, quem em sã consciência pensaria em comprar uma frigideira em plena lua de mel? Ele estava impecavelmente vestido com seu pijama preferido e, por cima, usava um avental rosa florido ─ presente de um de seus irmãos e que, mesmo achando ridículo, Patrick não deixou que ela se desfizesse do tal presente. Sempre que ia para a cozinha, Jane fazia questão de usá-lo e não havia nada que pudesse fazer além de rir da situação.

─ Bom dia ─ Disse ela, aproximando-se dele por trás. ─ O que temos para hoje?

─ Dia, Reese ─ Ele se inclinou levemente para beijá-la. ─ Teremos o melhor, como sempre: omelete.

─ De novo? ─ A morena se afastou, indo em direção à mesa previamente posta pelo marido.

─ O que há de errado com a  minha omelete? ─ Patrick lançou um olhar chocado e sua voz em um tom mais indignado do que ele parecia estar fez com que os dois caíssem no riso segundos depois.

Teresa não disse nada, limitou-se a puxar uma cadeira e sentar aguardando a refeição. Por mais que gostasse de implicar com ele, sabia que Patrick fazia uma excelente omelete ─ de fato, só a menção da palavra já fazia sua boca salivar. Serviu um copo de suco que estava na mesa para si e ficou observando Jane e sua frigideira mágica criarem a omelete mais perfeita que já havia experimentado. 

─ Eu ouvi isso ─ Disse ele, sem tirar os olhos da frigideira.

─ Eu não disse nada ─ Retrucou ela.

─ Não disse, mas pensou ─ E então aqueles intensos olhos azuis estavam fixos nela.

Ele estava fazendo  _ aquilo _ de novo, como sempre. Mas ela não se importava. Depois de anos de convivência, Teresa aprendeu a apreciar esse lado dele; mesmo com poucos meses de casados, não havia do que reclamar. Patrick desligou o fogão e então se aproximou com dois pratos recém tirados do fogo, o aroma mais delicioso do qual podia se lembrar. 

─ Aqui está ─ e beijando-a na testa antes de tirar o avental e se sentar. ─ Bom apetite.

Ela comia depressa, quase sem pausas para respirar. O loiro estava aprendendo a não se preocupar com a esposa comendo tão velozmente. E não importava quantas vezes pedisse para ela mastigar devagar, ela sempre respondia da mesma forma: “ _ eu sei o que estou fazendo” _ . Não era raro que ele ficasse parado, observando atentamente cada movimento dela enquanto comia. Ele mal havia tocado no próprio prato quando Teresa terminou e  lançou-lhe um olhar que falava mais do que mil palavras.

─ Você quer mais?

Com um aceno de cabeça, ela esticou as mãos para pegar o prato dele antes que ficasse frio. Teresa não se lembrava de ter comido tanto omelete assim em sua vida antes ─ e atribuía essa nova dieta ao mini Jane que crescia dentro dela. O bebê era a única justificativa plausível para ela ter virado uma viciada em omeletes, pensava. 

Quando terminou de comer, sentiu o olhar divertido de Patrick em sua direção. Ele e sua maldita xícara de chá, que sempre escondia seu sorriso bobo. Pensou em provocá-lo, mas não valia a pena. Além do mais, o relógio na parede da cozinha indicava que deveriam se arrumar para o trabalho.

─ Bem, agradecemos a refeição, ─ Teresa se levantou e Jane não escondeu o sorriso orgulhoso quando ela instintivamente acariciou o ventre que começava a ficar visível. ─ Mas precisamos trabalhar. 

─ Você manda, chefe.

Ela lhe deu um tapa no braço antes de sair da cozinha para se arrumar. Patrick acompanhou com o olhar enquanto ela se afastava, bebendo de seu chá já não tão morno. Deixaria a cozinha organizada e limpa para quando Teresa saísse do banho, assim como fazia todos os dias.

Essa era a sua nova rotina e ele não poderia estar mais feliz.


End file.
